1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating organic waste, particularly urban garbage and a method of producing methane therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that methane iS produced as a result of organic material decomposing under anaerobic conditions. In particular, methane is produced and recovered as the result of treating sewage and other waste. However, the amount of methane recovered by present processes is relatively small and of little commercial significance.
The disposal of household garbage has become an increasing problem in North America and throughout the world. Tremendous volumes of such garbage are produced, approximately 500 kilograms per person a year according to some estimates. This garbage contains a high proportion of organic waste such as paper. At present disposal is typically accomplished by trucking garbage to landfill sites where it is compacted and covered with sand or soil. Such sites however become unsightly and can cause contamination of the environment through seepage.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved method for disposing of household garbage and other organic waste while overcoming the deficiencies associated with landfill sites and other conventional means of disposal.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of disposing of household garbage and the like which produces useful by-products.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved method of producing methane from organic waste which is significantly more efficient and faster.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved method of producing a useful fuel which preserves the limited resources of petroleum, coal, natural gas and other such resources.